


Playbunny

by itsukoii



Series: Playbunny [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem Reita, Fem Ruki, Genderbending, Hostess Club AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, everyone's a woman, long plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: Reita's not sure what made her set foot into a hostess club for the first time, but she certainly knows what kept bringing her back.





	Playbunny

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've been on a genderbend kick lately (if you've seen my twitter/art twitter, you would know!) so i just HAD to give this fandom some much-needed written lesbians (: i really didn't expect this fic to get so long, my apologies! i hope it'll still be enjoyable regardless.
> 
> keep in mind i've never written women before, so if there are mistakes in the sex itself, i apologize!
> 
> also, quick thank you to hedoro for the idea of the hostess au!
> 
> also, no beta for this, so there may be typos/sentence/grammar errors - i didn't edit it very thoroughly myself because i just wanted to get this thing posted, lol.
> 
> without further ado, ENJOY!

Surely, some of the easiest ways to adapt to a new city were to explore the little things that made it special: its local shops, attractions, and perhaps even the nightlife—and the latter was exactly what introverted Reita found herself doing, despite not considering herself much of a bar-goer. Even when she found herself wandering the neon-lit streets—which in itself was surprising, for the woman rarely went out past dinner time—and eventually stumbled upon a cute little bar with a bunny on the sign that peaked her interest, the endeavor had happened as accidental and impulsive. In the end, it was welcomed, as she knew she had to step out of her comfort zone eventually, and the bar she had discovered as an outcome was well worth the impulsive decision.

Having done some prior research of the area beforehand, Reita knew the area she roamed was dominated by gay and lesbian bars, though very few had any online presence. This ultimately lead to the accident of her going out that night, simply because her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

After all, it couldn't hurt—and if the best possible outcome happened, she would possibly meet a cutie or two. If not, the outing alone would undoubtedly be enjoyable.

It became apparent after entering the little bar that it was a hostess club. Not something that Reita had anticipated, though she had, admittedly, always been curious about the experience—and tonight she allowed herself to indulge.

The red and pink lights inside the club set a cute, yet sultry atmosphere, along with the dark decor, and instantly Reita felt out-of-place, especially once she was greeted cheerfully by one of the hostesses.

With a flush on her face, she couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman head-on, nor any of the others that Reita could now see mingling about. They were beautiful, and Reita felt self-conscious about her boring clothes and makeup-less face.

Taking a daring look at the hostess who had greeted her, she noticed the woman was slightly taller and with long, black hair, her eyes bright and her aura incredibly cheerful in a way that wasn't annoying, per say, but wasn't really of Reita's preference, either. She also donned a pair of bunny ears and a fairly revealing outfit: most notably a corset and thigh highs, which appeared to be the standard for the girls at this club. The attire surprised Reita, as her previous knowledge of hostess clubs never appeared so... lewd.

"Hello and welcome!" The hostess said with a grin, and Reita could only return an uncomfortable smile. "Would you like to take a look at our selection of bunnies and choose one to accompany you tonight?"

Nodding after a moment of hesitation, coming to the conclusion that that was probably her best option, Reita was directed to a nearby touch-screen. She flipped through it absentmindedly, realizing that none of the girls caught her attention, for they were all too cutesy for Reita's taste—until her eyes fell on a photo of one hostess whose shoulder-length hair was blonde, and her eyes were dark, housing an incredibly sultry look that sent a soft shiver running down Reita's spine. The hostess's lips were a beautiful crimson red, and the turn of her lip into a teasing smirk instantly had Reita hooked.

"That one. Erm..." too busy admiring the photo to catch the name, it took her a moment to find it. "Ruki."

"Ruki!" The hostess cheered, which caused Reita to cringe slightly, "great choice. She'll be over in just a moment. Until then, I'll take you to your booth to wait."

Following behind the chipper woman—whose name Reita discovered to be Aoi after going through the selection—Reita took the opportunity to really take in the atmosphere of the place and properly look at its appearance. It was a fairly small establishment, with only four booths that Reita could see, and a small bar off to the side. The place had plenty of rabbit decor, perfectly suiting the aesthetic of the place, and the red colouring indeed set a very alluring tone. Despite it, though, the club was indeed just a hostess club, without any sexual services, even if it was heavily implied.

Reita took a seat at her designated booth, which was made from a red, pleather material, well-suited to the rest of the club. She anxiously tapped the surface of the table in front of her, awaiting the hostess'—Ruki's—arrival.

Only about a minute passed—though it felt like much longer to Reita whose nerves were lit on fire—until the awaited hostess had appeared at Reita's booth.

Glancing up, Reita's eyes went wide as her gaze fell upon the other woman, who was even more breathtaking than previously anticipated. Her blonde hair fell in the same wavy curls as it did in the photo, though the top showed some regrowth; her eyes were just as dark and intimidating, along with her smirking red lips that had Reita's breath hitching. Her overall aura was seductive and powerful, Reita could tell already—but the hostess had a friendly feeling to her that Reita could sense, as well.

The woman's attire was alike the other hostesses of the club, donning the same standard bunny ears, corset and thigh highs, though there were lots of carefully decided, stylish accessories that Reita wondered if the hostess had added herself, because none of the other girls seemed to put as much attention into their appearances.

Along with the striking red lips upon her face, the woman also wore dark eyeshadow around her eyes,  smoked out with black and red in the most intriguing, intimidating manner, making her orbs appear even darker than they were.

Last but not least, her body, _holy shit_ , that _body—_

"Hey, are you alright?" The hostess questioned with a raised, perfectly shaped brow, lips maintaining their smirking shape as she spoke.

When Reita was yanked from her internal drooling by the woman's low, soothing voice, she quickly nodded. "Ah, yeah, fine, thank you... um..."

"Ruki," the hostess—Ruki—finished for her client. "Don't tell me you forgot it that easily. I always thought my name was pretty memorable."

There was a clear hint of tease in Ruki's voice, which Reita found to be incredibly attractive and had her feeling warm all over, coupled with the girl's mesmerizing looks.

"And your name?" Ruki asked when Reita didn't respond, far too caught up in her own thoughts as she blinked once she had regained consciousness.

"I'm Reita," she said simply, finding herself unable to find the right words otherwise.

Hearing Ruki chuckle softly, Reita was once more enamored by the other woman.

"Nice to meet you, Reita. May I sit?"

Quickly realizing that Ruki had been standing the whole time, Reita nodded hurriedly and moved over to make more than enough room for Ruki to slip down into the booth beside her.

When standing, Ruki appeared much taller, and now, as she sat, Reita realized she was quite a few centimeters shorter than herself. Glancing down quickly, the client realized the confusion had been brought on by a pair of stiletto heels—which suited the hostess perfectly, though it was incredibly endearing for Reita to know Ruki was shorter than her. The woman had such an intense aura to her, which easily combated her lack of height.

"You seem so tense," Ruki pointed out then, which made Reita's face flare red with self-consciousness. When she dared glance up at the hostess, the woman hid a chuckle behind her latex glove, hand balled in a fist; the sound alone enamored Reita yet again, as did those shiny gloves. They were more than gloves, in fact; they went all the way up to the middle of Ruki's upper arm, and the material squeaked softly with every movement she made.

When Ruki removed her hand from her mouth, her smirk was clear, those crimson lips gleaming and catching Reita's gaze quickly.

"How about a drink?"

"I'm sorry." At Ruki's offer, Reita had just barely come back to her bearings, at least enough to apologize and understand the nature of the situation. "Ah... I've just... never been to an establishment like this before, so... I..." Reita wasn't sure how to act, but she wasn't sure how to tell Ruki that—despite how clear as day her behavior was.

Ruki was right, though, about the drink, and Reita knew it was how their establishment kept afloat; in the end, she went with the hostess' suggestion.

"Sorry... yeah, a drink sounds good."

"Don't worry," Ruki assured with a soft smile, her dark eyes boring into Reita's own, "it's intimidating, I get that. Especially your first time. But I'll do what I can to make you feel comfortable, okay? You came here seeking an enjoyable night, after all."

Just like that, the woman was able to ease Reita's nerves a considerable amount, and she felt herself relaxing back into the comfortable pleather seat. She nodded with a soft smile before uttering a small, "thank you".

Though, it wasn't entirely the establishment making Reita so nervous; for the most part, it was simy Ruki's beauty and her intimidating, seductive, yet friendly and charismatic nature, and while Reita knew, painstakingly so, it was all part of the job, she felt drawn to Ruki in a way she didn't to any of the other working girls.

"Alright. I'll go get us something. Any preferences?"

Reita shook her head simply. She wasn't much of a drinker, and she trusted Ruki's expertise to choose something good for them.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Ruki flashed her client a reassuring smile before slipping out of the booth. As she did so, Reita couldn't help her gaze following, and inevitably ending up exactly where it shouldn't—on Ruki's behind, plump and round and donned with an adorable little bunny tail. To top it all off, the shorts she wore were nothing short of revealing as hell, showing off the curves of her cheeks below the hem.

_Fuck._

Sitting back against the booth quickly and turning her head away to glance out the window instead, Reita took quick, short breaths in an attempt to clear her rotten mind and flushing face. The heat had spread unwelcomingly throughout her body, and the woman hoped Ruki wouldn't be returning too soon. Reita wasn't sure how much she could handle.

She cursed at herself for being so shallow—salivating over the girl's looks, how despicable—even if she was already sure Ruki had a personality just as attractive... but as it stood currently, Reita was being a complete and utter creep and she despised herself for it. When she left her apartment that night, the _last_ thing she expected was to be drooling over some girl she'd just met, _even_ if, at hostess clubs, attractive women were bound to work there. But Ruki... Ruki was absolutely mesmerizing in a way Reita couldn't describe.

To make matters worse, the woman's head flooded with another worry: Ruki was probably straight, wasn't she? Maybe this lesbian hostess club just paid more than those attending to men, and if Ruki had chosen this type of work for the money—which she certainly had—of course she would choose the one that paid more. It wasn't like she had to do anything more than speak to clients and offer her company, so why _wouldn't_ she, as a straight woman, work at a lesbian club? It made sense in Reita's eyes.

Yet somewhere, lingering in the back of her mind, Reita still clung to the hope that she was wrong.

Not that she would have any chance with Ruki, anyway. The painful reality of the situation was that Ruki was working, and Reita her dutiful client; that's all it would ever be.

In her peripheral, Reita caught sight of something black, red and blonde, and upon turning her head, it appeared that Ruki had returned. In her hands she held two classes and a bottle of wine, which she placed down onto the table.

"Something to get the night started, hm?" The hostess winked before sliding back into the booth, and both the wink and the feeling of Ruki's hip bumping into her own had Reita flushing again. She nodded gratefully before eyeing the wine as a distraction, now thankful that Ruki had brought it.

Popping the cork, the hostess poured the alcohol into each of their glasses before handing one of them to Reita. Reita took it while her lips uttered a soft "thank you", before taking her first sip. The alcohol felt uncomfortable in her throat, but with the promise of some ease surely around the corner, Reita powered through.

"That should help," Ruki said, gesturing to Reita's glass before taking a small sip from her own, though careful not to mess up her lipstick. "So, Reita..."

God, her name just _rolled_ off of Ruki's tongue...

"What brought you here tonight?"

Ruki asked a question and Reita had to answer. _Oh, god._

"Ah..." the woman hesitated, quickly trying to formulate her thoughts and speak a proper sentence to Ruki for the first time that night, "I'm new to the city. So I thought I might be able to familiarize myself and get comfortable with the place if I went to explore some of its nightlife. I found the area online, but stumbled into here by accident..."

"What a place to stumble into, hm?" Ruki chuckled then, and Reita practically _melted_ at the charismatic nature of the hostess, plus that adorable, yet sexy sound that was her warm laugh, rumbling softly from within her chest. "I'm sure it was quite shocking—you know, never having been to a club like this and all... and then finding ours of all places, compared to the much... tamer ones in aesthetic."

The hostess followed up her words with a smirk, and Reita had to admit she nailed it. Admittedly, the woman was indeed shocked at first, still slightly so; but she was pleased with her accidental discovery, nonetheless. Very pleased, as intimidating as the establishment—and its hostesses—were.

"Yeah, I really wasn't expecting something like this... thought I'd accidentally stumbled into a sex club or something," Reita admitted, earning a soft huff of amusement from Ruki. "I really like it, though. I feel pretty out-of-place, but it's... exciting? I'm glad I ended up here."

Reita took another sip from her drink when Ruki replied, looking pleased with her client's response. "I'm glad you think so. I admit, we've had more than a few people enter here and assume the same—that it's a sex club or something, and when they find out it's not, they become disappointed and leave," the hostess admitted with a shrug. "But what can I say? This is the aesthetic we like and have decided to use, despite the innocent nature of our club. Nothing wrong with a little casual conversation over a drink with a lady in a corset and bunny ears, hm?"

_Well, actually..._

"No, no. Nothing wrong with it at all," Reita affirmed. "It really is unique. And, well... it's rare, in... _this_ community."

By _this_ community, of course Reita was referring to the lesbian one; how often was it that a club filled with playbunny-esque girls was catered towards lesbians? Not often, and Reita was thankful for its existence.

Again, she wanted to slap herself for acting so shallow; though, from speaking to Ruki for such a short time already, Reita was already intrigued by her personality as well.

"Exactly," Ruki responded easily, pulling Reita out of her thoughts. "That's a big reason as to why we wanted to do it. Us women-lovers deserve some eye-candy during some nice conversation too, don't we?"

_Wait—_

"We?" Reita whispered, unable to believe her ears for a moment, but just as unable to keep her thoughts suppressed. "You mean...?"

"Oh, of course!" Ruki exclaimed, flashing a grin, "all of us here are into women one way or another. What's the point in hiring straight women when there are plenty of us out there who know how to treat another lady just right?"

So Ruki was into women! Inside, Reita's stomach was doing somersaults.

Not that anything was going to come of it, but... to Reita, it was reassuring to know that Ruki was just like her. It put her at some sort of peace, a comfort; she felt like she could trust Ruki, in some odd way, like a solidarity had been formed.

"Me too, but I'm sure you could've guessed," Reita joked, gesturing to herself. "I come off as pretty obviously gay."

Chuckling, Ruki nodded. "You do, but you wear it well. There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, you're pretty cute."

Did Ruki really just—

She did.

She called Reita the c-word, and internally, Reita was _melting_ , despite how meaningless the word may have been—the woman didn't give a damn, because Ruki called her _cute._

Face flushing, Reita averted her soft gaze as she cleared her throat. "Ah, thank you very much..."

Was it appropriate to compliment Ruki back? Reita didn't really know, but certainly it couldn't hurt. Even though Ruki was probably given compliments at almost every minute of every day, considering her appearance and her charismatic nature...

"And you... you're very beautiful."

Despite the alarm bells in her head, Reita couldn't help the words as they escaped her lips despite everything telling her not to let them go. Because, bottom line, Ruki had complimented her and deserved one in return.

Glancing up to see the hostess' reaction, the woman was smiling, stretching her red lips thin. Her rounded cheeks pushed up into her eyes, and god, if it wasn't adorable; come to think of it, Ruki really was beautiful, especially in her facial features. Under her makeup, she had a few notable moles present: one under her eye and another on the side of her chin. They were unique, something that intrigued Reita, just as she then went on to admire Ruki's broad, rounded nose. The hostess had very plump, roundish features, her whole being incredibly soft in a way that was both cute and alluring, considering the amount of confidence she oozed so effortlessly. Her short height was no hindrance, and her soft exterior neither. Plus, being dressed up as suggestive as she currently was, along with the dark makeup, it all added a whole other dynamic to the woman's presence and confidence.

In short, Ruki was all things beautiful, cute, _and_ sexy, somehow stuffed into one little package.

"Oh, thank you," the hostess replied, interrupting Reita's internal drool-session. There was the slightest shade of red on her cheeks that Reita was delighted to see, and she continued wearing a soft smile, which soon moved effortlessly back into her signature smirk that Reita enjoyed just as much.

Underneath it, though, Reita knew Ruki harboured more softness than originally anticipated.

"I guess the wine is working after all, hm?"

Glancing down at the glass in her hand, Reita nodded with a flush in her face. She blamed her loose lips on the alcohol, sure, as did Ruki; but Reita had meant what she said, and deep down, she hoped the hostess knew, too.

As the two girls continued to talk about this and that, Reita's heart rate was steadily upbeat and her eyes couldn't keep themselves off of Ruki, besides when Ruki would say something that caused Reita to laugh and avert her face to hide her blush; the woman was just so utterly attractive in the way she spoke, moved, and _existed_ , Reita was enticed during every moment of their interaction. When their eyes would meet, the woman felt a shock run down deep through her entire body, and if Ruki felt it too, Reita would never know; Ruki was fairly stoic in that sense, not letting more slip than she knew she could. Even as attentive as Reita was, there was still something so enigmatic about Ruki, and the feeling just grew stronger with every sentence Ruki spoke and every emotion she conveyed.

All too soon, their night had come to an end after a few drinks and comfortable, casual conversation. It had been exactly what Reita had wanted from her outing and more, but the reality of the situation hit her hard after she paid.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Reita. I hope you'll think about coming back soon," Ruki said as she bid farewell to her client, giving a small bow and a smile. Reita gave the same in return, and as she stepped outside, albeit reluctantly, her smiling face faltered into a frown.

The reality of the situation was simply, Ruki was a hostess and Reita her client for the evening. Everything Ruki did tonight, she did it on behalf of the club; her ability to keep the conversation flowing so well, her small, fleeting touches she would occasionally inflict on Reita... it was nothing more than business, and Reita's heart ached as she forced herself to come to terms with that.

Despite it, as the woman crawled into bed that night, quickly lulled by the alcohol and her comfy bed, her thoughts were still clouded by the beautiful hostess she had been so lucky to meet, as painful as the truth was.

It was just business.

~

It was just business, but somehow, Reita ended up returning to the establishment the next week—because Ruki deserved the business, right? She deserved Reita's regular, paying company. Even if Reita couldn't do anything more than help her and her club stay afloat, she was content, just being a client.

Or so she told herself, despite the little hand-written note she fiddled around with in her pocket, nearly folded but threatening to crumple as the woman's nervous fingers disturbed it.

Was this a bad idea? Probably; but Reita wasn't too well-known for her bright ideas, anyway, and did she really have anything to lose?

Having made up her mind with a small boost of confidence, the woman furrowed her eyebrows together and took a deep breath before entering the seductive little club she had longed for so much over the past week—or rather, the presence of a specific woman _inside_ said club.

"Ah, I remember you! Welcome back!"

At the entrance, Reita was greeted by the same, raven-haired woman who did so during her last visit. Aoi, if she remembered correctly.

Bowing politely, Reita nodded. "Thank you, and yes, I couldn't stay away for long... my last visit was very enjoyable."

Delighted, Aoi's sharp lips curved up into a cheery smile. "Great! I hope your experience tonight will be just as wonderful, if not more so. Would you like to take another glance at our available bunnies?"

Shaking her head, Reita spoke softly. "Ah, no thank you... I was hoping I could see Ruki again."

Aoi's eyebrows furrowed into a solemn expression. "Oh, hunny... Ruki's not working tonight."

Ruki's not...?

"What?" Reita's voice held an unusual tone of shock laced with hurt. "Oh, I... I see," she murmured as she registered what the hostess had said, feeling a small pang at her heart as she did so. And why? Of course Ruki couldn't work every night, and there would be times where she would be entertaining other customers, too—leaving her unavailable to host Reita, and the woman had to accept the reality of it. Ruki was a busy, working girl, and Reita couldn't expect her every time she visited the club.

"Would you... still like to join us tonight?" Aoi had a downcast, yet inquisitive look, and the tone of her voice was soft as she clearly understood Reita's disappointment.

The possibility of staying didn't cross the client's mind until Aoi had suggested it, for she was ready to turn around and leave; but something within her said, _fuck it,_ and opted to stay and dine with another hostess.

It would take her mind off of Ruki, even just for a little while.

Or so she thought, as she agreed to Aoi's suggestion and requested her as a hostess; it certainly did _not_ take her mind off of Ruki. In fact, it was clouded even further; the more Aoi spoke, tried to uplift the mood and catch Reita's attention with fleeting touches, the more the woman found herself craving Ruki instead. The way the blonde woman smirked, they way she chuckled and met Reita's eyes with a burning glance, how her touches were electric each time they came in contact... it was all Reita could imagine and long for, despite there being an undoubtedly beautiful hostess attempting to entertain her right now. There was just something... missing, something she didn't feel like she did with Ruki.

After just one drink, Reita couldn't bear to stay any longer. She politely declined another glass of wine from Aoi, who nodded in understanding. As they walked to the front of the establishment where Reita was to pay, she fiddled again with the note in her pocket, and after paying, she took a deep breath before revealing the folded note.

"Aoi... would you do me a huge favour?" Reita's voice was timid, but Aoi wore an attentive facial expression. "Give this to Ruki for me... please?"

Lifting the small piece of paper, the woman placed it gently into Aoi's hand once the hostess had opened it in acceptance.

It was done, and there was no going back. Reita didn't know what would happen from then on, but Aoi had the note, and whether Ruki would receive the note or not was completely out of her power; whether Ruki received the note and decided to respond, that was out of Reita's power as well. All the woman could do was wait and trust Aoi's delicate way of handling the small piece of paper without unfolding it and the soft expression that graced her face.

"I'll be sure to give it to her."

~

Each day ticked by slowly and without a sense of progression or fulfillment for the next week. Every text and call Reita received wasn't from the one she wanted most, and she was growing frustrated for a number of reasons; because why couldn't she just have given Ruki the note in person another day and gotten a clear response, rather than be stuck in limbo like she currently was? She didn't know if Ruki had gotten the note and was ignoring her, or if she hadn't gotten it at all... and how would she even bring it up the next time they saw each other? Reita didn't know the answers to any of her questions, but after a week crawled by, she had grown too impatient and would certainly drive herself mad if she didn't get a straight answer from Ruki.

That was how she ended up back at the club one night, being greeted by the bright-eyed Aoi as usual; this time, the hostess was delighted to announce that Ruki was, indeed, working that night, and was available, too. The news sent a concoction of both relief and anxiety flooding through Reita's body.

Emerging not long after was the hostess in question, looking just as stunning as she did the first night. Her blonde hair was still curled and wavy, bouncing with every movement, while her eyes were donned with the same dark makeup—and her full lips, again curled up into a smirk, were crimson red.

"Hello," Ruki greeted, taking a step towards Reita, and the client felt unsettled; she tried to read past the hostess' smirk, but found herself unable. "It's nice to see you again, Reita."

"Likewise," Reita managed to get out, her throat tightening. "I um... came by last week. You weren't here."

Before Reita spoke, Ruki had turned and started walking towards their booth, her hips swaying hypnotically with every step. The woman didn't turn her head to acknowledge what Reita had said, which left no visual response, and her voice was just as disguised.

"Ah, really? I'm sorry about that, you must've caught me on one of my few days off." Sliding into the booth after gesturing for Reita to sit down, they finally locked gazes—and Ruki's, while as intimidating as ever, had something else lingering within it. "I hope another hostess was able to serve you—though, I'm sure I did it better."

The charming cockiness was back, and it eased a small smile onto Reita's face.

"Yeah, Aoi did... but I prefer you," the woman admitted, slipping into the familiar comfort of Ruki's presence Reita had longed for so dearly. Even if the words were embarrassing for her to get out, the small, appreciative smile Ruki gave her in return was worth it. Every time the woman smiled or smirked, it struck something deep within Reita; she was so drawn to that expression, she knew she had dug herself a hole she couldn't escape.

Not to mention literally _everything_ else about Ruki, besides her smirk—Reita was utterly captivated by it all, and was continuing to do so as their evening properly commenced with their first drink.

In the back of Reita's mind lingered a thought, one much like an itch she couldn't scratch: had Ruki gotten her note? Why was Reita so afraid of asking? Considering Ruki's nonchalant response to Reita admitting her return to the club vacant of the hostess, Reita could only assume, with a heavy heart, she hadn't—or simply chose to ignore it.

"Hey, something wrong?"

At the sound of Ruki's tender voice, Reita was lulled out of her trance.

"Ah, no, nothing... sorry."

_Just forget about it. It's business, after all._

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm a good listener."

As tempting as the offer was, Reita shook her head and forced a reassuring smile onto her face. Because the most important thing was that Ruki was finally here, right now, and Reita had to enjoy their time together in the moment—not long for something that wasn't there.

"Alright." Ruki reached a manicured hand out to rub Reita's thigh reassuringly, sending a chain reaction of different responses throughout Reita's body—because holy shit. "I just want to make sure you have an enjoyable time, that's all."

Any time with Ruki was enjoyable time for Reita, no matter how it was spent. She nodded her head appreciatively and tensed her thigh when Ruki gave it a soft pat. Reita's gaze travelled to Ruki's own thigh, then, clad in thigh highs and lewd garters attached to her shorts; the softness of her thighs spilled slightly above the band of the socks, creating a small "muffin top"-like shape. The woman's thighs looked like the perfect amount of _thick_ as they rested flat against the seat, contrasting her narrow, corset-clad waist. Her bust seemed to be on the smaller side, too; Ruki appeared to carry majority of her weight below her waistline, which, as Reita began to think about it, she found incredibly alluring. It contrasted her mostly top-heavy body, carrying a fair amount of muscle in her arms and a large bust.

Before her mind could be corrupted with even lewder thoughts, the woman was interrupted by Ruki's smooth voice yet again.

"Mm, is something distracting you?" Reita could instantly sense the hint of playfulness in the hostess' voice as she crossed her legs, directly in Reita's line of vision. It caught the woman off-guard and she quickly averted her eyes to her own lap, occasionally flicking her gaze to Ruki while she shook her head—but it was futile, as Reita was a horrible liar and she knew she had been caught ogling. "Sorry, is my outfit too much?"

"N-no," Reita quickly defended, gesturing with her hands. "It's not too much. But it really is something, I think it suits you well."

Batting her lashes, Ruki chuckled softly. "I'm glad you think so. You know, I was the one who did most of the designing for this place. Concepts and outfits and such." Reita's eyes glistened as she listened to Ruki speak, always loving to hear more about the woman as a person. She was so intriguing, Reita could tell, even if she knew next to nothing about the hostess yet. Traditionally, the client would speak and the hostess would listen—but Reita didn't have much to say, usually, and when Ruki so effortlessly made conversation, Reita couldn't help but listen. "I love fashion and design, and I joined this club when it was still in its infant days; I helped  create the whole fantasy of this place and bring it to life, too."

It didn't sound like Ruki was being boastful or full of herself, but rather sharing a detail of her life she was proud of, and it made Reita smile. The woman had sensed creativity from the hostess, and wasn't surprised to find out she had chipped in to the club's aesthetic.

Ruki spoke a little more about her interest in fashion and art, and Reita listened intently to every word the hostess spoke. It was adorable to watch Ruki talk about things she enjoyed, what with the way her eyes glimmered and she grinned a full grin, more than just her close-lipped smirk.

Every new detail Reita learned about Ruki she held dear, locking it away and keeping it safe; the information was precious, and she never knew when she would get more.

"Tell me more about you, Reita," Ruki said after some time. "I've spoken too much about me. I want to know about you."

The proposal took Reita by surprise, not expecting Ruki to care about who her client was—but then again, Reita was once again rudely awoken by the reality of business.

It didn't mean she couldn't dream and enjoy the moment, however; that's what these types of clubs were all about, right?

Taking a sip from her glass, Reita hummed nervously, feeling Ruki's deep gaze searching her within. "There's not... too much to me. Moved here recently to take up my family's business, graduated university not long ago... um..." Though Ruki's eyes were lit bright, Reita still felt self-conscious as she spoke, for she worried she was boring Ruki with her lack of... anything. "I'm kind of a nobody. Had a band with my best friend, Uruha, in high school, but after we graduated... it kind of disbanded. Her and I are still close, though."

That really put a light in Ruki's eyes. "No way, what did you play? Do you still?"

"Ah... bass. Boring, I know. Uruha's the cool guitarist, not me..." the woman pursed her lips nervously. "I do still play from time to time, but I'm not as good as I used to be."

"Oh, quiet! Bass is plenty cool, and a very underrated instrument. I'm sure you're very good at it."

As the two women found themselves delving deeper into the topic of music, Reita discovered Ruki's love for lyric-writing and singing.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"And I'd love to hear you play bass sometime."

Time flew that evening as Ruki and Reita spoke over their drinks about different things, too much for either one to keep track of; it was just too easy for them both to get lost in the conversation, always finding somewhere new to go. All too soon, their night had come to an end—and just as Reita paid and was about to leave, bidding Ruki a solemn goodbye, she felt something be pushed into her hand.

A note.

When Reita lifted her head, Ruki had already turned and gone.

Stepping outside, her heart racing, Reita finally dared to open the small piece of paper thrust into her hand.

_Aoi gave me your note. Figured I'd give you my response the same way—in note-form, just so you know how it feels._

_Here's my number, so we can finally stop with the middle school-bullshit of note passing. Haha._

_♡, Ruki_

Reita couldn't believe her eyes as she read the note over and over again, taking in each and every curve and line of the beautiful handwriting that belonged to Ruki. She took in each word, digesting its contents before feeling a grin take over her face and a giddy feeling throughout her entire body—because lo and behold, Ruki _had_ received Reita's note, and while she never contacted the woman via the number Reita had given her, she had the intent of doing so... through games, and Reita couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed. The past week's frustration was washed away without a trace, as the fact that Ruki was actually _interested_ in her outweighed everything else.

On her way home that night, Reita couldn't fight the smile that wouldn't disappear. As long as Ruki remained in her thoughts, her elation was unavoidable.

~

_i'm ready to quit the "middle school-bullshit of note-passing". U?_

Sending the first text to Ruki as soon as she got home had Reita shaking with nerves. Pressing the "send" button had taken almost more than the woman could handle, but when she felt her phone vibrate just moments later—causing her to jump, her heart quick—it was all worth it, she knew, as she saw a certain someone's name pop up on her screen.

Ruki: _more than ready. ;)_

Ruki: _it's about time, mm?_

Oh, god, the winky face... Ruki was even suggestive over text. Clutching her phone tight, Reita was sure her heart would give out at any moment.

The girls texted for the next little while, though there were some breaks in conversation as Ruki was still technically working, but had no clients to serve at the moment. Just as they had done face-to-face, their pixelated conversation flowed with ease, and when it eventually came to an unavoidable, yet reluctant close as it had became late—where did the time go?—Reita was giddy all over as she put her phone down and tucked herself into bed, replaying the last part of their conversation on repeat in her head.

_when's your next night off?_

Ruki: _tuesday. why?_

Taking in a deep breath, Reita's thumbs shook as she typed out the words she had rehearsed in her head.

_i want to know you, ruki. the real you. let me take you out, please?_

A few seconds of agonizing silence wracked Reita's body as she waited for the fateful response, knowing her message had been read.

Ruki: _i can't deny i want to know you too, reita... see you on tuesday. :)_

~

Tuesday couldn't come soon enough. When the day finally rolled around, after a few days of consistent back-and-forth texting with Ruki, Reita was running around her room like a chicken with her head cut off as she prepared for her... was it a _date_ with Ruki? An outing? Reita didn't know, but she was fretting so much, her roommate slash best friend Uruha had entered her room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Woah, chill out," the woman said upon entering, spotting Reita rummaging through her closet and drawers, to her vanity and back, to the bathroom and elsewhere. "Let me guess... date with a pretty girl?"

Stopping in her tracks, Reita froze as her best friend's taunting voice filled her ears. Heat filled her cheeks and she refused to turn her head to face the other.

"More than pretty... she's... _wow,_ " Reita couldn't help herself from fawning. "And I'm so... simple. Oh, god, Uru... what do I do?"

"Hey," Uruha hushed, stepping into the room to help soothe her flustered friend. "You're not simple, and if you've met the girl before and she's agreed to go on this date with you, I think you have nothing to worry about."

Softly shoving Reita off to the side, Uruha rummaged through her friend's closet and drawers to help pick out an outfit for her. Reita could only stand where she was, breathing quickly as her nerves got the best of her—but Uruha had a point. Would Ruki _really_ agree to spending her precious time off with Reita if the hostess wasn't truly interested in getting to know the woman? Probably not.

"I guess so... thanks."

"Get changed then take a seat. I'll help you with your hair."

Reita did as she was told, changing into the black jeans and white shirt, topped off with her favourite leather jacket. When Uruha returned into the room, she helped her roommate straighten and fluff up her short blonde hair, just barely touching her shoulders—unlike Ruki's, which was indeed short, but brushed a little bit past her shoulders, and of course, wavy. Reita's was straight, as she didn't care too much about the style of her hair; she wanted something low-maintenance, just as she rarely wore more makeup than mascara on occasion.

By the end, Reita had to admit she looked pretty good, mostly thanks to Uruha—that woman knew her stuff when it came to appearance, despite not being extremely feminine herself.

"Go get 'em." Uruha's encouragement was delivered with a pat on Reita's shoulder. "You'll do great. And ah, one last thing..."

Eyebrow raised, Reita looked at her friend inquisitively when she reached for the other's hand, lifting it to inspect it.

"Your nails are short. Good."

 _"Uruha!!"_ Yanking her hand away from her perverted roommate, Reita crossed her arms protectively in a way that kept her hands out of the prying eyes of her friend. "You perv. It's our first official date, we're not going to..."

Unable to get the words out for her mind was now clouded with lewd, embarrassing thoughts, Reita shook her head as her face heated up. "Just... never mind. Pervert!"

That was the last word Reita had shouted to an annoying, chuckling Uruha behind her as she slipped on her boots, grabbed her keys and left the apartment, ready to finally face Ruki in a non-business, non-fantasy setting.

Or at least, she thought she was ready—all until she had laid eyes on her date once setting foot into the quiet, small restaurant they had agreed upon, spotting Ruki already sitting at a table for two. As Reita's breath hitched when she took steps closer, it was stolen from her completely once Ruki noticed her and had stood up to give the woman a proper greeting.

Needless to say, plain and simply, Ruki looked absolutely _stunning._ She was dressed far more conservatively than Reita was used to seeing her, of course, as they were in public, but the woman still dressed to impress. She wore a black dress, tight at the waist and top but loose around her legs and hips, stopping shortly above her knee. In it, Reita could perfectly see the outline of her alluring hourglass figure, and the thigh-high boots with _heels_ she wore underneath the dress certainly didn't help Uruha's earlier taunting. The dress was low-cut, but as Ruki didn't have a large chest, her cleavage was kept to a minimum, only the softest inside curves being shown—but it was enough skin to drive Reita just a _little_ wild inside, especially paired with the exposed skin of her pale thighs.

The woman's hair was styled as usual, in the curly slash wavy fashion that Reita was used to, and adored. Ruki's eyes were once again lined in darkness, her lengthy eyelashes batting up at Reita as her lips—again coated in the striking red lipstick she had consistently worn—took up a smirk, and that was when Reita felt her knees go so weak, she had to sit down.

"Everything alright?" Ruki asked, sitting down as well, across from Reita. Though her tone was that of a concerned one, the look in her eyes and face threw it off completely; Ruki could clearly read Reita, and took no time in figuring out that it had been her appearance to make her date slightly off-put. "It's not too much, is it?"

"No, no, sorry," Reita dismissed, sensing a repeat of the last time they had seen each other. "You just... you look amazing, Ruki. You're beautiful."

The compliment took Ruki slightly off guard, but she smiled appreciatively at the woman across from her while trying to fight the blush threatening to show. "Ah... thank you so much. You look really great, too." This time, it was Reita's turn to blush... as it usually was. "That jacket really suits you."

Bowing her head slightly, Reita murmured a very soft, "thank you".

As a distraction, Reita quickly reached for her menu, but when she heard a soft chuckle coming from across the table, she paused.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

God, Ruki could read Reita like a book.

"Don't be. If anything, this is much less formal than any of our meetings so far." She had a point—as Reita tried to tell herself earlier, there was no business involved, no fronts, no nothing. Ruki wasn't a hostess tonight; she was Reita's date.

She was here for Reita to get to know more personally than she ever would have if they remained as a hostess and a client. As she settled with the thought, Reita took a deep breath and released her tight grip on the menu before glancing at Ruki. The woman was simply watching her, studying her; it made Reita shift uncomfortably before Ruki took a sip from her glass of water, directing her attention to something else.

After setting the glass down, she couldn't help but chuckle softly. "You really are nervous... it's alright, Reita."

How could Reita calm down when Ruki was watching her so intently? Or perhaps she was simply overthinking, as she often did, _especially_ in Ruki's presence.

Ruki, on the other hand, appeared so much calmer, more in-tune with the situation and her surroundings, as she found no trouble in acting _normally_ , unlike Reita.

 _Get your shit together,_ Reita's inner voice threatened, _seriously, you've gotten this far. Don't fuck it up now._

Sighing, the woman couldn't help but listen to her conscience. Lifting her head, she met Ruki's gaze, and although it remained intimidating, Reita didn't let it break her down.

"I'm alright, I swear." Reita didn't really know whether she was telling that to Ruki or trying to convince herself, but her date was simply amused.

"Just remember. This is more casual than anything we've done so far."

Nodding, Reita agreed and allowed Ruki's words to resonate within her. Shortly after, however, a waiter had come to their table and took their drink orders. Ruki ordered a glass of wine, but Reita opted for a soda as she had driven to the restaurant. The ladies made more casual, yet easy-flowing conversation as they waited for their drinks and eventually their food after they ordered, and continued to do so as they ate their separate meals.

Even while eating, Reita couldn't help but to admire Ruki and the gentle touch she had with everything, yet topped with an incredibly dominant aura. It contrasted Reita's own almost to the complete end of the spectrum, and it was something that simply drew the woman in further.

"Have you ever thought about going further with your fashion and creative talents?" Reita asked at some point, and it made Ruki freeze as she held a forkful of pasta still in front of her lips. She set it down before speaking, sitting back against the chair as she pondered the other's question.

"I have," she said, "I actually graduated with a degree in fashion design this past spring. Still trying to find my way, though."

"You did?" Reita couldn't help but smile at that. "That's amazing!"

In response, Ruki chuckled warmly. "Thank you. As for now, the club is keeping me afloat, and since I was able to put a lot of my creativity to use in its beginning, it's not so bad."

When Reita didn't respond, Ruki continued, "but... it's only temporary. I don't want to host forever." She chuckled then. "I mean, I obviously can't... these looks won't last forever."

"I think you'll be beautiful until the end," Reita let slip, as apparently the filter between her brain and her mouth had malfunctioned, but she quickly tried to save herself—to no avail, as she simply continued to fawn over her date further. "But, ah, I really believe you could do so much more, considering what you've done with the club alone. And your drive, your passion, is so admirable. If it's possible, I'd love to see more of your work sometime."

Caught slightly breathless by Reita's compliments, Ruki took a moment to force down her blush before she replied. "I... thank you so much, Reita," she said, her voice full with gratitude. "I really appreciate it. And sure, I'd love to show you."

Their gazes met in a moment of silence, conveying a feeling of some deeper connection they both could understand, but not verbalize. It was then that Ruki redirected the topic of conversation, taking a bite of her dinner afterwards.

"What about you? You told me you were working for your family's business, but nothing more than that. What are your plans?"

Pursing her lips, Reita had to ponder, too. "I don't know either, honestly. I have stability with their business and after getting out of university, that's kind of all I'm looking for right now. I still have to find my niche, you know?"

Humming in understanding, Ruki nodded. "I understand completely. What did you do in university, then?"

"Just a little bit of everything. I got in with a soccer scholarship and just kind of rode that, but I don't want to take it to another level, and I just haven't really found something else that _really_ makes me want to invest my whole being into it."

"Nothing wrong with that," Ruki replied. "You're still young, you'll find your thing. What about music? You said you played."

Ruki's casual response to Reita's situation was immensely calming, and one quite rare. While people at their age were very young and shouldn't have to find their lifelong passions yet, the pressure from family and existence as a whole was often crushing. It gave her room to breathe, just as Ruki's presence alone always did.

"Hm... never really thought of it being more than a hobby," Reita admitted. "I don't think I'm good enough to do it professionally."

"Don't sell yourself short," Ruki quickly interjected. "You truly will never know until you try. It's something I learned and have never forgotten."

It was such solid advice, Reita didn't think she would ever forget it, either. A soft smile gracing her lips, she nodded, and offered Ruki an appreciative glance.

"I guess you're right. Thank you."

Their plates became empty far too soon as their conversations had kept them so out-of-tune with the time and how fast it had flown. After finishing, they both sat there in silence, neither one wanting to make the move that officially put an end to their date.

Being the more assertive one, however, Ruki set down her napkin and spoke up. "This was... really fun."

"It was," Reita agreed, and soon their waiter returned to give them their bill—which Reita insisted on paying, as she had been the one to propose the date. Ruki accepted it with a scoff and vowed to pay for the next one, which instantly had Reita glowing. So they were doing to do this again,  after all? The woman was ecstatic and could barely hide it, earning a small laugh from Ruki.

As they then made their way to the exit of the restaurant—Reita allowing Ruki to go first, _not so she could look at her ass or anything,_ and as the shorter woman made it to the doors, her eyes went wide with dread.

"Oh, god... look how hard it's raining. And on the one day I forget my fuckin' umbrella..."

"Hey," Reita quickly hushed the frantic woman, "I can drive you home."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ruki turned to look at her date, though her face was ridden with guilt. "Are you sure? I really don't want to impose, it's just... ugh, I'd hate to ruin my hair and makeup..."

"No worries," Reita reassured her, internally giddy that Ruki had accepted her offer, _not that she had any ulterior motives or anything, she just didn't want Ruki to walk in the pouring rain when Reita had a nice car with a vacant passenger seat._ It was the nice thing to do. "I promise I won't... I don't know, stalk you or anything."

Though Reita partly regretted what she said as the disclaimer left her lips, fearing that it would make things worse, Ruki simply chuckled.

"I never thought you would, but thanks for the clarification."

Goddammit, that woman had the cutest, yet _sexiest_ chuckle...

"No problem," Reita laughed back awkwardly. "Ah... we'd better get going, then."

As the car was parked fairly far away, Reita offered to drive it to the entrance, which Ruki greatly appreciated. The woman got into the sleek, black car as fast as she could, holding her hand above her head in a lame attempt to shield her face from the rain. She managed to escape quite unscathed, now settled into the comfortable seat of Reita's dry, clean car, and she allowed herself to sink back against the seat after doing up her seatbelt.

"Ready to go?" Reita asked, glancing over at Ruki, trying not to notice the way her dress had slipped up and was exposing a good amount of smooth thigh above her tall boots. _Damn._ Reita really was a creep, wasn't she?

"Mhm," Ruki hummed her go-ahead, and after Reita pulled out onto the street, she began to give the directions to her house. "Nice car, by the way. How does a recent graduate afford one of these things?"

Feeling her face heat up at the compliment, Reita's smile turned sheepish. "Um, well... a nice ride's always been important to me, and I've been saving up for years. Like, before I even started high school."

Crossing her legs, Ruki hummed at Reita's answer. It made Reita shift uncomfortably as she couldn't quite read the other's ambiguous reaction. "Once you make a goal, you stick to it... I like that."

_Oh._

"Wow, um..." Reita found herself slightly taken aback by the directness of Ruki's response in a way she couldn't match. All she could do was give thanks, as she couldn't properly formulate just how confident it had made her feel. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

As the conversation died down after that, the two women sitting in comfortable silence—which was just as important as talking continuously—it took everything in Reita'a weak willpower to not sneak a glance at the beautiful woman beside her whenever she got the chance, as she knew she had to focus on the road, and on Ruki's directions; but god, even the sound of her voice was distracting, so low and smooth...

Even the smallest movement of Ruki's sent butterflies going wild within Reita's stomach. Every glance she stole, every word they exchanged. Reita was in _deep,_ and the alluring pose Ruki was in certainly didn't help, with her legs crossed and her right forearm flat against the windowsill as her blonde head was turned so she could watch the passing lights and buildings with mild interest—and the way her chest bounced ever so slightly with every bump in the road, _fuck..._

"Next intersection, turn right. My building will be right there."

Somehow, the fifteen-minute ride had ended as quickly as it had come, much to Reita's displeasure. As she reluctantly pulled up to the entrance, prepared to let Ruki out and have to say farewell, Ruki didn't appear to be budging. Glancing over at the woman, Ruki gnawed on her plump bottom lip in thought.

"Go park," she said then, and Reita looked at her with a raised eyebrow. When Ruki noticed her confusion, she continued, "go park, and... come inside with me?"

_Wait, what?!_

"You heard me," Ruki said as soon as Reita's shock appeared on her face, "I mean... only if you want to."

"Hell yes I want to," Reita barely breathed, her eyes wide. "But are you really okay with that?"

Did Ruki really like Reita enough to invite her inside? For what, Reita had to stop her mind from wandering—but just the fact that her date was inviting her into her private space, when just one week ago they were hostess and client, had Reita slightly anxious. She didn't want to impose on Ruki, especially not so soon.

When Reita finally gained the courage to look at the other woman, the latter didn't have a distinguishable expression on her face. It quickly made Reita's insides drop, while her heart lept to her throat, a whirlwind of feelings and emotions paralysing her. She could only watch as Ruki turned her body to face her, revealing a smile that was both alluring _and_ reassuring; she moved her body in such a smooth manner, it left Reita mesmerized as Ruki's manicured fingers graced the side of her face. The softness of her warm fingertips sent a tingle from Reita's cheek throughout her entire body, her breath hitching, but stopping completely when the shorter blonde's face ended up merely inches from her own.

When she spoke, the softness of her sweet, warm breath caressed Reita's lips. "I'm really, positively, completely, okay with it."

And then her face was gone, and Ruki was sitting back against her seat, facing away from Reita as if nothing had even happened. "Now, go park."

Unable to bring herself to do anything but what she was told, Reita parked the car and shut off the engine. Before she could even speak a word, Ruki had opened the door and stepped out, her movements so delicate and graceful... especially when she started walking away from the car, just barely meeting Reita's eyes in the process as her hips swayed with purpose and flirtatious undertones.

Walking behind Ruki, trying to avoid lowering her gaze to the woman's behind as she walked was hell for Reita; following her into the elevator and standing in tense silence, also hell; stepping foot into Ruki's personal abode, so beautifully decorated and more aesthetically pleasing than Reita could have ever fathomed on her own while Ruki so playfully batted her lashes at the woman, _hell._

"Want a drink?" Was the first thing Ruki said to break the silence as the two stepped into her apartment, both taking a moment to remove their boots, and it took a moment for Reita to formulate a proper response.

"But I have to drive home—"

"Reita," Ruki purred, turning around quickly and walking towards the other woman, easily forcing her to walk backwards until her back hit the wall. Once Reita had done so, Ruki slowly pressed the front of her body against the taller woman's, effectively cornering her as she peered up with sultry eyes, her hands brushing at Reita's shoulders and upper arms. "Do you really think you'll be going home tonight?"

Fuck the drink, Ruki was intoxicating enough as she spoke, and at last, Reita's walls crumbled as she succumbed to the advances she had silently fantasized about for so long. The feeling of Ruki's smaller body pressed against her own was unlike anything the woman had ever imagined, and their extremely close proximity had Reita's heart pounding in her chest; her muscles tensed, while Ruki's seemed completely loose as her delicate hands began to explore the surface of Reita's upper body. As she did so, she bent one of her legs at the knee and lifted it behind her, curving her back and pushing out her ass in a way Reita couldn't resist feasting on with her eyes.

Overwhelmed, Reita didn't know what to do, nor how to act; despite her fantasies, she found herself unable to think, to know what to do next. It appeared Ruki had no qualms with taking the lead, however, which the taller woman was incredibly grateful for. If she tried, she would surely only make a fool of herself.

When Ruki easily exuded so much dominance and power, Reita felt herself go weak under the shorter woman's advances. She couldn't do anything but submit when Ruki propped herself up on her tiptoes—much shorter now without her heeled boots—their faces almost level and just centimeters apart; she couldn't do anything when Ruki smirked before pressing her full lips against the other woman's, who was merely able to stand, stunned, simply feeling and enjoying the press of lip-to-lip.

Neither moved for a solid few moments, as Reita didn't want to initiate anything and the shorter woman could easily sense her hesitation and uncertainty. That was when Ruki pulled her head back, simply gazing up into the other's emotional, frightened eyes.

Taking a detour from her usually intimidating demeanor, Ruki continued to rub Reita's arms reassuringly before whispering, "it's okay, you know. To touch me—to do... _this._ It's okay, Reita."

Despite Reita's reservations, Ruki's words were successful in calming her nerves, feeling her body loosen and become hot under Ruki's soothing, enticing touch, which Reita snuck a glance at as she began to ponder what else those pretty, manicured hands might be capable of. With a breath, the taller woman nodded before ducking her head, capturing Ruki's lips once more in a much more formal, proper, passionate kiss. One of her hands found themselves in the curve of the shorter's lower back, merely testing the waters, and just barely daring to touch the much softer, delectable flesh of Ruki's rounded bottom just below; when Reita finally groped a cheek over the soft fabric, Ruki gasped into the other's mouth as her eyes flitted open before closing again, meeting Reita's eager mouth with one even more yearning, excited for their night to _truly_ begin.

Trailing her hands up and down Reita's firm arms, Ruki then migrated them to the woman's hips, pulling her close as their bodies fit perfectly against one another. The shorter let out a few breathy moans as Reita continued to grope and knead at her ass, now with both hands, while Reita let out barely-audible groans of her own as Ruki's hands began to explore.

All too soon, Ruki was pulling away abruptly, though keeping her face close. Her mouth was parted in a light pant as she regained lost air, as Reita's was, both of their faces hot and flushed. The seductive, domineering, enticing look returned to Ruki's eyes, almost causing Reita to avert her own out of the intimidation that was instilled in her. It excited her, but daunted her nonetheless. The situation still felt unreal to Reita; scoring a date with a living goddess, and now standing in said goddess' home, making out with her? The woman almost couldn't believe it, despite actually holding Ruki, feeling her, against her own body.

The loss of warmth against her soon after had Reita frowning, realizing Ruki had stepped away without so much as a word. She turned her body and walked, which quickly enticed Reita into following, who was now shamelessly staring at Ruki's figure from behind, taking in her captivating, curved shapes and the plumpness of her ass, as well as the narrowness of her waist. Even the way Ruki walked was mesmerizing, Reita realized as she studied the woman's vixen-like gate, one foot gracefully in front of the other. She swallowed hard as the short trip ended and they were now standing in Ruki's most private quarters, her bedroom. With only a few moments to take in her surroundings, noting much of the similar sense of decor and style that she had seen in the club, Reita felt soft warmth contact the front of her body again, pushing her backwards until she felt the back of her thighs hit the bed. Ruki kept nudging her until she sat down onto it, and before she could react, Ruki was locking their lips again as the shorter woman climbed on top of Reita. Of course, Reita could do nothing but submit as Ruki sat in her lap and straddled her, allowing the short blonde to do as she pleased.

Again, however, Reita dared to move her hands to Ruki's ass, craving the feeling of the soft, warm mounds within her hands. Impatiently, she kneaded them as Ruki gasped into her mouth and interrupted the kiss once more, and it was then that Ruki was returning the favour and groping one of Reita's large breasts softly, which made the taller woman's breath hitch.

As Ruki had a small chest of her own, she always adored playing with her partners' larger breasts if given the chance. The fact that Reita appeared to enjoy it simply urged her on, and as Reita continued to squeeze her rounded rump just as eagerly, the taller woman's hands occasionally feeling her thick, smooth thighs, Ruki grinned against Reita's lips before breaking the connection momentarily.

"Do you enjoy your breasts being played with?" The short blonde whispered to seek confirmation, sweet breath mingling with Reita's own as she wanted to figure out as much of what Reita liked as possible. Reita simply nodded, unable to get a proper sentence out for the time being; Ruki was fine with taking it slow and going at Reita's pace, despite how impatient they both were.

In order to move them along slightly, however, knowing she was taking the lead, Ruki pressed another peck to the other's lips before pulling back, sitting on Reita's thighs.

Watching intently as Ruki's hands began to feel herself up, groping at her own small breasts and trailing over her thin waist down to her curved hips, Reita held her breath as the shorter blonde's eyes locked with her own, batting her lashes with a coy smile. Reaching down, Ruki grabbed a bunch of fabric in her fists and slowly began to pull upwards, revealing more skin little by little as she focused on removing her dress in the most tantalizing way possible. The sight spiked Reita's arousal and desire, feeling a sudden spark of heat in her southern regions as Ruki's stomach was revealed. It wasn't flat, for she had a small, rounded curve above her panty-line, but the surface was nicely shaped indeed, and looked incredibly supple to the touch. To top it all off, she had a gleaming navel piercing, a black cross dangling from the gem that Reita didn't know how much she loved until she caught sight of it; it suited the woman perfectly.

Her thighs, too, which were soft and thick and now entirely exposed, had Reita flushing.

As expected, when the fabric lifted above the short woman's chest, she wore a small-sized bra as she didn't have much breast to need support. Between her breasts were the softest curves; not a full cleavage line, but a small highlight on each breast. and a shadow in the middle. They didn't bounce much, but it was something Reita didn't mind at all; in fact, she thought Ruki's bust was adorable, and dared to think she couldn't wait to see it without the bra, despite how well it adorned her body. The article was red with black lace, some straps here and there, decorating Ruki's body perfectly. Her current lingerie was much more simple and tame compared to what she usually wore at the club, but because of how much skin was now exposed, Reita found herself incredibly aroused by it, as she had longed to see Ruki's body for weeks now.

At last, the dress was thrown to the floor which left Ruki sitting atop Reita's thighs in nothing but her lacy black panties and bra; Reita found it incredibly difficult to break away her gaze, her face red and her body hot. As Ruki noticed this, she placed her hands behind Reita's neck, holding the back of the woman's head.

"Enjoying?" Ruki teased, as she would have to be blind to not notice how blatantly Reita was ogling her body.

"Very much," Reita managed to reply in a raspy voice, her throat dry. "God, you're hot."

Ruki didn't respond, but the smug look on her face spoke volumes. She then retracted her hands, setting their sights on something else: Reita's leather jacket, which the short blonde slowly began to unzip, alluringly, as her intimidating, dark eyes lined with soft black makeup made no move to break eye contact with the taller woman. Reita's breath hitched at that, staying still as she felt Ruki's eyes bore into her soul whilst she was being slowly stripped of her clothing; shrugging off the jacket, which Ruki helped her remove, she was left in her white tank top and pants. In the tank top, Ruki could get a much better look at just how big Reita's breasts were, enticing her easily as she eyed them without shame. The burning gaze left Reita slightly self-conscious, but Ruki's next words faded her insecurities away.

"You're hot, too. So fit," she murmured, unabashedly feeling Reita's biceps again. "And... I love your boobs, too."

The latter compliment made Reita chuckle softly. "Thanks, I guess. I love yours too; they're cute."

This time, it was Ruki's turn to flush before her expression turned something devious.

"I think you'll like what's underneath the bra a lot more," she mused, grabbing her own breasts and bouncing them slightly. As expected, they didn't really jiggle, but the movement enticed Reita nonetheless, and she was greatly intrigued by Ruki's mysterious words. "But first... you still have far too many clothes on."

Without hesitation, Reita was grabbing the hem of her tank top and pulling it up, wincing a little as the weight of her breasts in her sports bra pulled down on her chest. Ruki, however, watched them in fascination, reaching both hands out to hold them and bounce them lightly. In the soft fabric, they easily filled her hands and spilled through her fingers as she squeezed them; not enough to hurt Reita, but just enough for the satisfaction of them both. As well, the taller woman's nipples made a small bump through the fabric, which Ruki played with using her thumb, flicking and rubbing over the clothed nub in a way that had Reita's breath at a halt.

"I can't wait anymore. Pants too," Ruki demanded, but as she was currently straddling the one she was ordering, it appeared she would have to take matters into her own hands. Slipping off of the woman's lap, Ruki wasted no time in unzipping Reita's jeans and pulling them hastily down her body, Reita lifting her hips to give Ruki some advantage. The shorter one's eagerness was incredibly arousing to Reita, and as they crept closer and closer to actually becoming intimate, her groin maintained its heat, as did the rest of her body.

Tossing the pants to the ground, leaving Reita in her sports bra and underwear, Ruki was quickly resuming her spot back on top of Reita, straddling her before pushing her flat down onto her back. Before the woman could react, Ruki was attacking her lips in another kiss, unable to wait any longer for the deep contact they had both yearned for.

It wasn't long before they became lost in the passion, the sounds of careless moans and sloppy kissing filling the room as their hands roamed one another's bodies like mad. Ruki balanced herself with her forearm on the bed beside Reira while her other hand played with the woman's bust through her sports bra, and very quickly, Ruki became impatient with that too.

Lifting herself up, Ruki sat back down onto Reita's thighs as she waited for the other woman to sit up as well.

"Take it off," Ruki demanded, and instantly Reita knew she was referring to her sports bra. Feeling cheeky, Reita raised a brow.

"Yours first."

Huffing, Ruki furrowed her brows, but nonetheless abided as she just wanted to get this show on the road. Reaching behind her, she found the clip of her bra and undid it, feeling a small sense of relief as the tension of the thing was lost. It hung in front of her chest, unclipped but still covering, before the woman grabbed the shoulder straps and slowly began to slip them down off of her arms, revealing a little bit more of her breasts in the process before she rid herself of the thing completely, tossing it to the floor.

What Ruki said about liking what's underneath a lot more... was an absolute, complete understatement. Underneath the bra she hid beautifully rounded, perky breasts and proportionate, erect nipples—with a shiny barbell through each one.

Ruki's nipples were fucking pierced.

"Oh my god," Reita couldn't help but gasp as she jewelry shone, instantly catching her attention; coupled with the navel piercing, Ruki donned the Holy Trinity of Piercings, and for a moment, Reita's breath had been stolen from her as she could only admire the goddess before her. "Can I—"

Before Reita could finish her sentence, Ruki was already reaching out a hand, biting her lip in a pleased grin, to take one of Reita's own hands, forcing it against her breast.

"You may."

Stunned, Reita simply let her hand rest still against Ruki's breast as the shorter woman's hand remained holding it. In order to push Reita in the right direction, Ruki began to massage over Reita's hand into her breast, eyelids closing as she did so. Following suit, Reita began to massage the small mound on her own accord, feeling as it just barely filled her palm when she pressed her hand against the other's chest—and the sensation of the cold metal against her hand was something out of this world.

With her other hand, Reita felt up Ruki's other breast, rubbing and softly pinching the nub of her nipple; again, the contrast of the cold, hard metal and warm, soft flesh made her mouth go agape.

At the same time, Ruki moaned softly as Reita fondled her breasts and played with her nipples, pleased at the reaction Reita had shown to the erotic surprise, as well as the sensations that made her shiver.

The sight was goddamn pornographic and Reita couldn't take her eyes away from Ruki's parted red lips—lipstick only slightly rubbed away—as small, quick breaths were escaping and entering, a visual of the pleasure Reita was instilling on her.

After a few moments of greedily wallowing in the received sensations, Ruki grasped Reita's wrists and pulled them away from her, watching with satisfaction as the woman's expression saddened.

"Deal's a deal—remove yours."

Of course, Reita could only obey, ridding herself of her sports bra with some trouble as she wanted to get it off as soon as possible. When she did, she instantly felt hands on both her breasts, eagerly squishing and bouncing the fatty mounds. Reita's breasts had always been sensitive, and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her when Ruki began flicking over her nipples.

Before she knew it, Reita was being pushed onto her back again with Ruki's mouth locked against her own. As Ruki lowered herself, Reita felt the cold barbells against her own breasts, sending a shiver throughout her body. Their hands were just as eager as before, groping and grabbing at one another as the heat of their makeout continued to climb, their most primal instincts taking over as they could only focus on the feeling of body versus body, heat against heat, flesh against flesh as they anticipated for the pleasure to come.

Neither one could grasp the concept of time, but after a while, Ruki pulled away from Reita's lips, leaving them both huffing and panting heavily into the shared air space between their faces. Lowering her head, Ruki set her sights on Reita's neck instead, pressing her lips against the soft flesh there, feeling the tendons move under the skin as Reita turned her head to allow the short blonde easier access. Alternating between kisses, licks and nips, Ruki grinned against the flesh as Reita moaned, watching the taller woman come undone.

When Ruki moved herself lower, back to giving Reita's breasts the much-deserved attention, Reita felt herself quickly becoming wetter in her underwear as her groin continued to throb with heat, coupled with the direct pleasure she was receiving through her nipples and tender bust.

As Ruki played with one nipple and began to suck the other, her hair feathering over the sensitive flesh, Reita's hips bucked in a small spasm underneath the shorter woman. Smirking at that, Ruki glanced up at Reita through her half-lidded, long-lashed, absolute bedroom eyes, both captivating and arousing. Ruki was ruthless, and she knew it, too.

Removing her mouth from Reita's nipple momentarily, Ruki murmured a quick, "feel good?" before moving onto the opposite one.

"Fuck," Reita gasped, "so good..."

Though she hadn't said much, Reita's reactions were more than enough for Ruki to be confident in what she was doing. The way the woman writhed, twitched and moaned told Ruki everything she needed to know, urging her to keep using her skillful tongue on the taller's sensitive nipple. She continued to do so for the next while until a pulsing heat in her own nether regions reminded her of the more pressing matters at hand, which lead her to move herself further down Reita's body, slowly but surely, pressing kisses along the woman's sensitive body as she went.

Every kiss she pressed earned a shiver from Reita, much to Ruki's satisfaction; they'd barely gotten started, and already her partner was showing so much response.

Nearing the top of the band of Reita's underwear, Ruki pressed a few experimental kisses and nips to the skin there to alert Reita of what was to come next. When the response was positive—more moans, some writhing—the shorter blonde continued in her endeavours, starting with tugging at the elastic band down to expose more skin. There was no protest when she did so, which led Ruki to pulling the fabric down more, more, until Reita had to prop up her hips to help the other woman pull them off the whole way.

When Reita registered that she was now completely naked and exposed to Ruki, her face went red and failed to meet the shorter's gaze when she looked up for affirmation.

"You alright?" Ruki whispered above Reita's neatly-trimmed vulva, simply hovering and waiting for the other to give her some sort of sign.

"Yeah, just..." Squirming slightly, Reita made a soft humming noise, as if in thought. "It's always a bit embarrassing."

Chuckling at Reita's endearing insecurity, Ruki understood, but made sure to reassure her regardless.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be. I'm not embarrassed."

"You're not the one who has someone else's face above her pussy."

"Well, we'll see where the night takes us, hm?"

The clear innuendo in Ruki's words excited Reita, and felt herself calmed after their verbal exchange. As if as a silent cue, she then spread her legs wider, which Ruki understood instantly. Carefully, Ruki brought her middle finger up to the slit between Reita's lips, experimentally inserting the tip; it was as wet as she expected, and was delighted for it to be so—she could tell Reita was aroused, giving Ruki further silent confirmation.

Moving her finger up and down the slit as she pushed in a bit further, Ruki soon found the opening to Reita's vagina. Slowly pushing her finger in, she kept an eye on Reita's expression and reaction, and when nothing negative was presented, she pushed it in all the way with ease; the taller woman was wet enough and relaxed enough to accept Ruki's finger easily, and after the shorter blonde gave a few strokes to the ceiling in search for her g-spot, Ruki felt the muscles around her finger contract and relax. It was a good sign, as Reita let out a moan just after.

Giving a few more, quick strokes, earning a shudder from Reita with each one, Ruki added her index finger, which slipped in just as easily as the first. With her two fingers inside, she pulled them back before thrusting them back in a few times, focusing back on Reita's g-spot afterwards.

As Ruki curled her fingers in rhythm, Reita couldn't hold back the gasps she was letting out between her parted lips. Masturbating alone could never compare to the feeling of someone else finger-fucking her, especially when they used their mouth on her at the same time—which was exactly what Ruki was beginning to do, Reita realized, as she felt something hot and strange on her clit. It was Ruki's tongue, painting circles on and around the sensitive little bead in time with the inner strokes. The combined pleasure sent immense heat throughout Reita's groin and she could feel her muscles pulsating, her hips bucking and jerking every so often, unable to keep herself still as she allowed Ruki to do as she pleased, because it sure as hell was working.

"Oh, god," Reita moaned when Ruki gave one particularly accurate stroke, coupled with the flicking of her tongue over the clit. Peering up at Reita through her long lashes once more, Ruki grinned at the woman's reactions and continued on; stroking, licking, and occasionally sucking the clit into her mouth softly to introduce a new sensation, or dragging her tongue down to where her fingers were, slipping the muscle between the wet lips and into the hole.

It had all become too much for Reita, who quickly found herself nearing the edge far too soon for her liking. When she felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm creeping up on her, she pushed back Ruki's head with her hand softly before the taller woman could succumb to the high.

"Not yet," Reita murmured, and Ruki took a moment to rest and allow Reita to come down from the high. In that moment, an idea had struck her, and she was pulling her fingers out of the woman who whined at the loss.

Lifting her head to see what was going on, Reita watched in awe as Ruki's skillful tongue lapped at her own fingers lathered in the taller woman's discharge; the taste, as expected, was bitter, but not horrible. Ruki sucked her fingers until they were clean, maintaining eye contact with Reita through every second of it, effortlessly stunning the woman in place as she could merely stare at the erotic show before her.

Lowering her hands and hooking her thumbs under the elastic of her panties, one at each hip, Ruki slowly slid them down her smooth thighs, exposing her recently-shaved bikini area; she didn't mind at all that Reita had some hair, but Ruki personally enjoyed keeping herself smooth and as hairless as possible.

Relishing in how Reita's attentive gaze burned into her body, Ruki crept back to the bed with a wicked smile after ridding herself of her lacy panties, now completely bare from head to toe. As she did so, the taller's gaze never left her, and Ruki made sure to return the favour, sending a shiver throughout Reita once more as Ruki's dominance won over all else.

Without a word, Ruki was crawling back over top of Reita, straddling her with a knee on each side of the woman's hips. It caused Reita to raise an eyebrow, for she simply expected Ruki to resume her performance on the other woman, but when Ruki was turning around, presenting Reita with the sight of her luscious behind, Reita's mouth couldn't help but salivate with desire and excitement as she anticipated Ruki's next moves. When the shorter woman glanced over her shoulder, donning the usual, seductive bedroom eyes that Reita adored so much, she stretched her body and curved her back, pushing out her ass further into Reita's view. Lifting her arms, she tangled her hands in her own hair whilst still glancing back, and it was then she began to shift backwards on her knees.

Before long, Ruki's round ass was the only thing in Reita's view, even blocking most of her peripheral; as if on instinct, Reita's legs spread wider to accommodate for the returning heat in her groin, throbbing and pulsing as she took in the sight of Ruki's exquisite behind. When Ruki smoothly swished her hips from side-to-side in an alluring sort of dance, right in front of Reita's face, the latter took a sharp intake of breath. Ruki knew what assets she had, and she knew exactly how to use them, too.

Leaning back down, Ruki planted her forearms back onto the bed, one on each side of Reita's hips, leaving her head hovering above the woman's vulva once more, while her own vagina was above Reita's face, the plump little lips spread and showing off her clit and hole. From below, Reita could finally see how wet Ruki was, which turned her on even more to know how aroused the short blonde was as well. Impatiently, Reita awaited Ruki's next act, simply staring up at the woman's nude genitalia and plump ass in longing.

A sudden warm, wet sensation at her clit had Reita gasping in surprise, her arousal resuming almost instantaneously where they had left off; her hips bucked at once, which Ruki huffed a small chuckle at, and Reita felt her face flush. She never recalled being so sensitive, but perhaps it was simply Ruki's doing, a combination of both her alluring figure, confident ways, and skilled tongue and digits. As a result, Reita breathed heavily when she felt Ruki insert her fingers back into the woman's vagina, still as wet—if not wetter—than it had been before, while the inner walls pulsated with exhilaration as she took Ruki's fingers with ease. When Ruki gave the first stroke, Reita moaned again, up into the shorter woman's crotch which was still lying in wait above her.

Lifting her hands, Reita quickly grasped each cheek of Ruki's ass, squeezing and kneading before lifting her face—only to be met with a light slap to one of her hands.

"Later," was all Ruki said in a sharp voice, and with a small whine, Reita relaxed her head and let it fall back down onto the bed, but kept her hands groping the woman's ass.

As Ruki gave a particularly hard and accurate stroke, Reita gasped again as she spread her legs wider, allowing Ruki complete and total access as she felt her muscles pulsing and her inner heat blazing.

"Ruki, no, I'm gonna—"

"Let it happen," the woman responded between delivering licks to the clit, expertly stroking Reita's insides with such precision, the taller woman was moaning again as her hips spasmed against her will. "Feels good, hm?"

"Oh, god, amazing," Reita gasped in response, squeezing her eyes shut as Ruki had her way with her; in the back of her mind, she felt guilty for not giving Ruki the same, but whenever she tried, the woman demanded her not to. It became incredibly difficult, only being allowed to stare up at the beautiful genitalia above her just waiting to be treated; Reita's clit went hot at the thought alone, anticipating what it would be like to get her first taste of Ruki's vagina. Being told "no" only excited Reita more, as it became a sort of forbidden fruit. However, with Ruki treating Reita's own vagina with such expert care, Reita knew she wouldn't be able to give Ruki the same until her own orgasm had passed, for her senses and functional skills were almost on complete shut-down, the only thing she could focus on being the direct, dexterous pleasure Ruki was gifting her—as well as the beautiful sight above her, which, when paired with what Ruki was doing with her fingers and mouth, had Reita rapidly approaching the edge once more.

"Ruki, oh god," she huffed, her head pressing back into the soft sheets while her back arched, hips bucking, making it difficult for Ruki to keep up with her tongue. The shorter blonde merely smirked at this, picking up the speed of her fingers and licking where she could as she knew Reita was quickly approaching her orgasm—and before either of them knew it, with a cry and multiple full-body spasms and hip bucks, Reita's inner walls were clamping down hard on Ruki's fingers and releasing again, over and over as she rode out her orgasm with heavy huffs and breaths escaping and entering her mouth. The heat in her body had spread as far as her fingertips, engulfing her completely as she couldn't remember if she'd ever had an orgasm so intense.

Just as her moans and spasms began to subside, Reita felt Ruki retract her tongue from her vagina before slipping out her fingers after the internal contractions had also ceased. Though Reita couldn't see, she knew that Ruki was lapping up the wetness on her fingers again, judging by the sound of her mouth and the moans that left it.

"Good?" Ruki asked simply, quietly, from above, and Reita gave a small "fuck yes" in return after coming down from her high.

Then, without a word, Ruki was lifting her torso and sitting up straight, signaling Reita of what she was about to do. When Reita had no qualms, as she had been waiting so long for what was about to happen, Ruki lowered her hips down until Reita's mouth met her vagina.

"Mmm," Ruki moaned lowly from above as soon as Reita's hot tongue met the wetness between her plump little lips; after denying her own touch for so long, it made it that much hotter when she finally allowed it, as she'd been building arousal the entire time. The shorter blonde received the most pleasure from giving to her partner, but couldn't cum from it alone; she was close, however, and knew it wouldn't take long for her to finish, as Reita's eager tongue circled her clit and lapped in rhythm in the slit, occasionally dipping into Ruki's hole. Ruki's own internal heat was intense, now, feeling it hottest in her clit while her muscled contracted, quickly approaching orgasm as both Reita's tongue and the feeling of sitting on someone else's face brought her immense arousal. Reita's eagerness was a welcomed plus, as the taller woman acted as if she'd been starved and Ruki's vagina was her first meal in days.

Body shuddering, Ruki squeezed her eyes shut and lifted one hand to her breast, toying with the pierced nipple as her orgasm approached quickly. Below her, the noises Reita made as she ate Ruki out were hot as well, as well as the slight vibrations they made against her most sensitive area.

"Oh, fuck, you're good..."

Releasing a low moan, parting her jaws in an 'O' shape, Ruki slightly ground her hips down against Reita's face as the shuddering in her body became overwhelming, the heat spreading, her hips bucking before she let out a sharp cry. As her body folded forward, dropping one hand to the bed to steady herself, Ruki gasped as she felt her orgasm take over her body, while Reita was still using that skillful tongue to help push her to the very end.

"Ah, ah, fuck," Ruki moaned again, gritting her teeth as the spasms in her body began to cease and she could finally open her eyes, mouth wide in a heavy pant. "Jesus Christ..."

Lifting one leg up, Ruki lifted herself from Reita's face before collapsing beside the other woman, their faces beside one another and both gasping heavily, their chests rising and falling.

Neither spoke for a moment as they simply reached ground level, trying to regain their bearings after the ultimate highs they'd just experienced. After a little while, Ruki was the first to turn and meet the other's eyes, which were still slightly glazed.

"That was... fucking perfect," Ruki breathed, chuckling softly as she did so.

"It was," Reita confirmed, averting her gaze quickly as the embarrassment and post-sex realizations began to set in. "Um... should I go, or..."

"Stay," Ruki quickly said, draping an arm over the other's stomach before cuddling up close to her; the act was endearing to Reita, as she never pegged Ruki to be the affectionate type.

They simply laid there for God knows how long, catching their breath and relishing in everything they'd done, enjoying one another's company. Eventually, Ruki was the first to get up and fetch pajamas for them both; after catching the fairly see-through fabric, Reita eyed them curiously.

"Is everything you own this skimpy?" The taller mused, and Ruki shrugged with a smirk.

"Perhaps."

Regardless, they both changed into their respective pajamas, and after brushing their teeth and preparing for bed, Reita couldn't help but gaze softly at Ruki's now-makeupless face. Her skin was clear, soft, and even without the heavy makeup around her eyes and lips, her features were still extremely prominent and striking, though less intimidating; Ruki looked a lot cuter, rather than sexy, without makeup, and it was something Reita hoped she would get the chance to see again.

Without another word, they climbed into bed, and as Ruki shut off the light, the two women embraced once again and held each other close in the comforting, silent darkness, before drifting off to a heavy, post-orgasm sleep; even Reita, who was too tired to fathom the idea of what had just happened, and that she'd actually gotten to spend an intimate night with Ruki after an evening of getting to know her on a much more personal level.

She hoped it wouldn't be the last, and deep down, Ruki hoped the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
